Eternamente e somente de Lí­lian Evans
by Thiago Potter First
Summary: Tiago Potter Faz tudo para ter Lí­lian como sua namorada porém a garota não dá, a minina para ele, Mais será, que com um Tiago diferente mais maduro e mais Completo ela sediria sua vida a ele? POR FAVOR LEIAM ESSA FIC, É MINHA PRIMEIRA E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS
1. Visita inesperada

N/A Os personagens abaixo não me pertencem, pertencem a JKR claro que com exeção de alguns.

**Por Favor Leiam essa Fic e não deixe de mandar Reviews.**

Cap 1- Visita inesperada

-Sirius, para de encher, eu a amo! – Pontas olha a sua volta existem coisas além de Lílian Evans, existe outras garotas em Hogwarts!

-Pontas, Sirius está certo, você está indo do mal ao pior!

-Logico, vocês sabem o que é amar uma mulher e ser rejeitado durante **DOIS **anos seguido? Estamos no meio do sétimo ano e eu a amo dez do sexto ano, vocês sabem, Almofadinhas, Aluado, sabem?

-Tá Pontas não sabemos respondeu Sirius, no entanto isso não é um motivo para você se tornar um dos piores alunos de Hogwarts, suas notas estão piores que a de Rabicho.

-Ei Falou Rabicho, - me desculpe rabicho disse Almofadinhas, mais quem sabe assim ele acorda!

Então quando Pontas foi argumentar algo inesperado aconteceu... Rabicho interrompeu dizendo: - Por que você não, ah deixe pra lá... Nunca ninguém me escuta mesmo!

-Agora termina Rabicho disse Tiago Irritado, - Por que você não prova seu amor? Disse rabicho de forma indiferente.

- A claro rabicho, e você acha que eu já não tentei?

-Mais por que não de uma forma diferente?

-A ta claro Como, Explique?

-Ah meu caro Pontas, Faça uma coisa que Lílian Evans nunca esperou de você! – Na realidade não sei o que você deveria fazer, mas acho você realmente capacitado, quando quer, para fazer algo que convenha!

Lily, Por que você não deixa de ser criança e admite logo que ama o Potter?

- Por que eu não quero ser só mais menina na listinha do Potter, e outra eu não o amo!

" _Será que não ama mesmo Lílian?" é Lílian admita para você mesma Lílian!_

- Lílian dá para você prestar atenção no que eu to falando! Disse Rimaly Robbins.

- Ri, Aonde você vai?

-Vou ir lá para a Sala Comunal!

Então Lílian se jogou em sua cama e disse em bom som: - Que merda Potter por que você não some? Seria tudo tão mais fácil!

- Será que seria mesmo Lílian Evans, Lílian escutou uma voz conhecida, era a voz de McGonagall

-Desculpa a invasão Sra Evans

- Magina, professora - desse Lílian.

- Lílian eu preciso falar algo com você e preciso que você não interrompa, por favor:

-Bom, Lílian eu estou realmente preoculpada, mas não com você,m estou preocupada com Tiago Potter, as notas dele estão péssimas, estão indo de mal a pior a não ser em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,que se tornou o aluno de Hogwarts que mais conhece de Artes das Trevas que está aqui, Mais até que Sr. Remo Lupim _" e ai o que eu tenho a ver com as notas que o retardado do Potter tira ou que ele é com em DCAT, Lílian, Você o ama, Não amo não, isso é impossível ele é imaturo , e criança, e só me quer para aumentar sua lista de garotas!" _, então Mcgonagall fez uma pausa e continuou, você deve estar se perguntando o que as notas do Sr. Potter te a ver com você, pois então Lílian o Sr. Potter deixou uma prova da minha matéria em branco no entanto quando apliquei a prova percebi que ele estava realmente escrevendo na prova no entanto quando entregou lançou um feitiço muito complicado e avançado, foi então que pedi a ajuda do Professor Dumbledore para me ajudar o que ele havia escrito então descobrir.

Ela ergue sua varinha e disse: Preciso proteger Lílian Evans.

A cara da garota ficou extremamente pálida e algumas palavras apareceu na verso da folha, - no entanto, continuou McGonagal quero que você leia, mas espere um minuto, a Sra., sabe o que esta acontecendo no mundo dos Bruxos e dos Trouxas,_ "Claro que sei McGonagal eu leio o Profeta Diário e sei de Voldemort!" _pensou, pois então senhorita Evans Agora Leia.

_Evans_

_Agora estamos em tempos difíceis,_

_e preciso se for necessário com a minha vida proteger Lílian Evans_

_Meu amor por ela é grande demais para se quer pensar em perde-lá_

_Hoje já não me importo em tirar notas, só me importo com a proteção dela_

_É por isso que vou estudar e me dedicar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, DCAT,_

_É claro que a protegerei escondido,_

_Sem que ela perceba de Tudo mais pricipalmente_

_VOLDEMORT, não me importo em chama-ló assim pois _

_Não vejo por que se acovardar como muitos vejo ele como _

_Alguém extremamente inteligente,e que mercê respeito,_

_No entanto, ele não pode sequer pensar_

_Em machucar Lily, sei que ela não gosta que eu a chame assim porém preciso_

_Sei que essa prova irá para nas mãos da Professora McGonagall, ou do Professor Dumbledor que logo perceberam que ela está enfeitiçada e então espero que eles entregem a Lílian _

_Eu só epero do fundo do meu coração que ela seja feilz, nãopensem que estou desistindo dela, pois afinal ela é minha vida então, simplesmente por esse detalhe tenho que protege-lá _

_Ass: Tiago Potter Eternamente e somente de Lílian Evans!_

Ao ler aquilo, Lílian encheio seu olhos de lagrimas porém não chorou, foi quando McGonagall percebeu que deveria deixa-la sozinha e se retirou do quarto, deixando a prova com Lílian.

Lílian pegou a prova abraçou-a e se deitou chorando muito, se sentia realmente triste mais não sabia o Por que? _" Lílian Evans deixe de ser criança e diga que o ama!", " no entanto eu não tenho certeza sobre o Potter , eu o Odiava no entanto ele só quer me proteger de tudo e todos que me façam mal", _ela acabou adormecendo com a prova abraçada!

Quando os amigos param de disurtir, Sirius e Rabicho se retiraram do quarto , Foi quando Pontas Chamou –Lupim, Lupim o atendeu dizendo -sim Pontas, o que quer?

-Bom primeiro que te pedir para que não conter para NINGUÉM o que vou te dizer, promete?

Lupim respondeu- Palavra de Maroto, Pontas riu e disse: - Aluado você tem alguns livros que fale sobre Artes das Trevas?

- Sim Pontas, tenho sim esqueceu que vou ser professor de DCAT? Mais por que você o quer?

- Você quer mesmo saber Aluado?

- Claro que sim Pontas, sou seu amigo, e me preoculpo com o que você vai fazer com um livro de Artes das Trevas.

- Então sente-se que vou lhe contar!

Lupim se sentou perto de Tiago e começou a esculta-lo.

-Cara, começou Tiago, Você sabe como em tempos de perigo, você também sabe que nos últimos dois meses não saio da Biblioteca, mais ao contrario de que todos pensam não estou indo para ver Lílian

Lupim o olho e disse: -Não?

-Não Aluado não vou lar pra vê-la, há dois meses que eu não saio com garota alguma, ou que azaro Ranhoso, vou lá por que estou estudando para DCAT e por que quero proteger a Evans com toda as minha forças e se for necessário com a minha vida! Sei que ela não me quer, mais algo me diz que tenho que protege-la!

- É Pontas, você esta realmente apaixonado, Pontas, acho que aconteceu, o que a Lílian esperou e falou pra você!

- O que aconteceu Aluado? Desembucha!

Você amadureceu, talvez mais do que eu realmente podia acreditar, e a atitude de proteger Lílian partiu involuntariamente de você, do seu coração,Você sente algo tão forte por ela que fez você acordar, Desculpe falar assim, mais já tava na hora. Pontas quero que saiba que admiro sua atitude, no entanto, você não pode se esquecer que existem coisas importantes além de seu amor, se você quer realmente proteger Lílian, não é só o estudo de Artes das Trevas que vai Faz você aprender sobre esta!

-Ok , Aluado obrigado por tudo amigo.

Lupim entregou o Livro e disse:-De nada, Mais Faça bom uso e não esqueça de que lado você está! E se retirou do quarto!

N/A Desculpem por esse capitulo ser tão curto, mais o próximo será bem mais extenso valeu e desculpem!

**Quero agradecer a todos que lerem e não deixe de mandar Reviews! Com conselhos e tudo mais!**

**Beijos e Abraços Thiago Potter First!**


	2. a importancia do Abraço de um amigo

N/A- Bom eu queria lembrar que os personagens da fic não são meus mais sim de JKR, com algumas exeções, Mais eu queria agradecer a Lunne que foi a primeira pessoa que deixou review , valeu Lunne por ter tido paciência de começar a ler!

Cap 2- A importância do abraço de um amigo!

Quando Tiago desceu do seu dormitório deu de cara com quem, Claro a Mulher dos seus sonhos, e da sua vida, Lílian Evans, ela também estava descendo de seu dormitório, o viu e disse: - Bom dia Potter!

- Bom dia Lil... Evans, respondeu dando um sorriso, não era o sorriso galanteador dos marotos mais sim um sorriso de alguém que está realmente debilitado que, dera aquele sorriso simplesmente para parecer gentil.

- O que é isso ai Potter? O que está aprontando dessa vez? Fazendo com que ele fica-se indignado, mais ele não tinha o direito de ficar, afinal, ela não sabia para que serviria o livro que estava segurando, mais mesmo assim que direito ela tinha de falar assim comigo!

Então levantou a cabeça e a olho, não o olhar não do Potter conquistador mais de um Tiago que estava escrito em sua testa que ele o amava e que estava realmente chateado com o comentário. Lílian o olhou e então falou:

-Me desculpe pelo comentário, Tiago, um filme passou na cabeça de Tiago, _" É a primeira vez que ela me chama de Tiago, será que isso.. a deixa pra lá ela deve ter notado como estou mal, Realmente essa Lílian é especial!"._ Mais posso ver seu livro? Continuou ela

Ele a olho nos olho e ele falou, -Esse não é um livro que eu gostaria que você tivesse conhecimento que existia Evans!

Mais Potter, deixe-me ver mesmo assim? Era realmente importante para Lílian ver o conteúdo daquele livro, queria saber se realmente tudo que McGonagall falou era verdade!

Tiago a olho sério, ele sabia que ela já tinha conhecimento do que na realidade não era para ela estar sabendo, então disse: -Você quer realmente ver Evans?

- Sim Tiago eu quero ver! Ele a fitou com os olho e disse: - Esse livro não é para fazer o mal, é só para te conhecimento!

Ela sorriu e pegou o livro que estava sendo entregue a ela, Ela olho atentamente o livro e leu _"Artes das Trevas, se existe realmente um meio de derrota-las, este estará aqui!"._Ao ler aquilo, ela lembrara do tempo que tinha ficado abraçada com a prova de Tiago e o quanto chorara lendo o que ele escreveu.

Então ela devolveu o livro e eles saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, se despediram e Tiago foi para perto de seus amigos, comentou sobre os feitiços que lerá com Lupim, Sirius e Pedro e se retirou para dar uma volta na escola e ler um pouco mais o livro depois de em torno de um hora andando e avistou Sirius e Rabicho azarando Snape, ou melhor, Ranhoso, Lupim estava sentado em baixo de um arvore lendo e Lílian estava perto da ação observando, quando Sirius gritou: - Petrificu Totalus, Snape estava distraido e então no momento que Sirius ia gritar: SecT.. uma magia que poderia realmente matar Snape, Tiago interviu Gritando: - Aves, milhares de aves foram na direção de Sirius impedindo –o de realizar o feitiço.

Tiago não sabia por que fizera aquilo, mais logo descobriu, não queria que ninguém usa-se artes das trevas na frente dele appós ver tudo que uma poderia fazer.

Lílian olhava atenta, _"Claro pensava ela, ele deve ter feito isso somente para aparecer, mais Lílian acorda olha com quem ele fez a magia, ele fez a magia contra uns dos seus melhores amigos"._

- Por que fez isso Pontas? Sirius gritou

-Fiz por que é artes das trevas, e eu não vou deixar ninguém usar na minha frente contra outro aluno Sirius, muito menos vou deixar um amigo que eu considero como irmão usa-la!

-Você está ficando mole Pontas, não ligava para isso, é tudo efeito da Evans?

-I se for o que você tem haver? Em amigo disse em tom irônico, e o fitando com raiva.

Quando Snape conseguiu se livras do feitiço usado contra ele, tentou conjurar um feitiço das Trevas mais Tiago o deteve gritando: - Impedimenta, fazendo com que o feitiço mudasse seu curso sem atingir ninguém.

Tiago se irritou e disse: forunculus, Snape não teve tempo de re agir então disse: o que uma pessoa de Sangue- ruim é capaz de fazer com um idiota, Tiago se aproximou dele e falou: -Nunca mais na sua vida repita isso se idiota, vá brincar com seu kit de alquimia palhaço de deu um soco, simplesmente ignorante na cara de Snape o que o fez cair no chão imediatamente, e quando tentou azara Tiago, Tiago gritou:- Expecto Patronun, e apareceu para protege-lo e fazer com que Snape ficasse meio"atordoado", para não dizer com medo!

E então Tiago disse: - Eua avisei que não ia permitir Artes das Trevas, caro Snape, e se retirou do lugar sem falar com ninguém.

Sirius virou para Evans e disse: -Obrigado por Sra. Evans por fazer com que Pontas virasse o que é agora, e saber que ele virou isso por amar uma pessoa que só o humilha, isso é revoltante. Virou as costa e saiu, para onde? Sem destino!

Rabicho também foi embora mais não seguiu Sirius foi para um lado totalmente oposto.

Enquanto Lílian, aquelas palavras que Sirius disse, pareceu atingir ela de tal forma que fez com que ela se sentasse na grama e começasse a chorar, então Lupim se aproximou de Lílian e disse: - Não de bola para sirius! – Remo, ele ta certo, - Pare Lílian, Pontas está amadurecendo mesmo, e isso deveria te deixar alegre e não faze-la chorar!

-Mais Remo, o Potter...digo, o Tiago, só está querendo me proteger e eu sempre o humilho, veja isso, _" mais como Lílian sabe que Pontas está só protegendo ela, será que o Pontas falou para ela?", _-Remo falou Lílian, olhe isso, Lílian tirou um pergaminho do bolsoe o mostrou.

-Lílian, você não deveria ter pegado uma prova de Tiago, -eu não a peguei Remo, recebi-a de McGonagall.

Remo a olho então e voltou a atenção para o pergaminho - é Lílian, parece que você já sabe sobre ele quer te proteger, isso verdadeira mente me supreendeu quando soube, isso mastra que ele cresceu,não?

- Aham, respondeu ela, Então Remo a devolveu o pergaminho pediu com licença e se retirou para a sala comunal, passou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, em silênci e avistou Pontas, ele estava no chão com as mãos sobre o rosto, e escutando uma musica.

**Unbreakable**  
(Inquebrável)  
Westlife

**Took my hand, touched my heart, held me close, you were always there,**  
(Pegou minha mão, tocou meu coração, me segurou perto, você sempre esteve por perto,)  
**By my side, night and day, through it all, maybe come what may.  
**(Ao meu lado, noite e dia, atravessando tudo, aconteça o que acontecer)  
**Swept away on a wave of emotion, overcaught in the eye of the storm,**  
(Levado por uma onda de emoção, preso no centro da tempestade,)  
**And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine, believe that you're mine.**  
(E quando você sorrir, mal posso acreditar que você é minha, acreditar que você é minha.)

**This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakeable,**  
(Esse amor é inquebrável, é inconfundível,)  
**Each time I look in your eyes, I know why,**  
(Toda vez que olho em seus olhos, eu sei o porquê.)  
**This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can't deny,**  
(Esse amor é intocável, sinto que meu coração não pode negar,)  
**Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby, I know why.**  
(Toda vez que olho em seus olhos, oh baby, eu sei o porquê.)  
**This love is unbreakable.**  
(Esse amor é inquebrável.)

**Shared the laughter, shared the tears, we both know we'll go on from here,**  
(Dividimos as risadas, as lágrimas, ambos sabemos que continuaremos daqui,)  
**Coz together we are strong, in my arms, that's where you belong.**  
(Porque juntos somos fortes, em meus braços, é o seu lugar.)

**I've been touched by the hands of an angel, I've been blessed by the power of love,**  
(Fui tocado pelas mãos de um anjo, fui abençoado pelo poder do amor,)  
**And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine.**  
(E quando você sorrir, mal posso acreditar que você é minha.)

**This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakeable,**  
(Esse amor é inquebrável, é inconfundível,)  
**Each time I look in your eyes, I know why,  
**(Toda vez que olho em seus olhos, eu sei o porquê.)

**This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can't deny,  
**(Esse amor é intocável, sinto que meu coração não pode negar,)  
**Each time you whisper my name, oh baby, I know why.  
**(Toda vez que você sussura meu nome, oh baby, eu sei o porquê.)

**This love is unbreakable, through fire and flame,  
**(Esse amor é inquebrável, ultrapassa fogo e chama,)  
**When all this is over, our love still remains**.  
(Quando tudo isso acabar, nosso amor ainda permanecerá.)

**Each time I look in your eyes, I know why,**  
(Toda vez que olho em seus olhos, eu sei o porquê.)  
**This love is unbreakable**.  
(Esse amor é inquebrável.)

" _é Meu amigo Pontas realmente ama Lílian, nunca o vi chorar, será que ele acredita que pode ter ela?"_

- Tiago?

-Sim Remo, falou meio entre lágrimas!

- Amigo, o que está acontecendo, quer desabafar?

- Se não for incomodar gostaria sim, -Então Pontas fala!

-É a Lílian, Remo, como sempre é ela, eu a amo tanto, e ela não olha pra mim, ela me humilha sempre que pode não sei como ela não me humilhou hoje, - Foi por que hoje você foi mais maduro do que todos pensavam!

Então Tiago se virou para Remo e fez uma pergunta inesperada, enquanto a musica tocava...

Lílian naquele estante estava entrando na sala comunal mais Tiago nem Remo a viram. Tiago virou-se para remo e disse: -Eu sei que eu nunca pedi isso, nem nunca fiz isso, mais posso te pedir algo?

-Claro, Pontas!

- Posso te dar um abraço amigo, Remo ficou sem reação mais disse: -vou deixar só por que você é meu amigo, mais não vai se acostumando, por que eu gosto é de mulher, e deu um sorriso amigo.

Lílian que estava vendo aquela cena sentiu uma lagrima escorrer do seu rosto e seus pensamentos vuarem com aquela musica e sonhando que Tiago estivesse a abraçando nolugar dele estar abraçando o amigo!

Tiago então mais uma vez fez uma pergunta que fez com que não só remo mais Lílian também estranhasse.

-Remo, Você poderia me ajudar?

Remo e Lílian ficaram supresos com a pergunta e vieo o mesmo pensamento na cabeça de ambos _"o que O Tiago pedindo ajuda, ele realmente, agora sem duvidas, se é que havia duvidas, amadureceu!". _E então Remo respondeu: - Claro mais para o que?

- Por que quero aprender tudo o que seja necessário para proteger _ela_, em todas as matérias, e também quero aprender a mudar meu jeito , para fazer a lily olhar para mim!

-Claro que eu o ajudo!

Mais naquele momento Lílian Gritou choarando para Tiago: - Não Mude Tiago, não mais!

N/A – Bom esse cap. Acabou, eu queria agradecer quem está lendo e pedir desculpas a 

Mrs LilyGirl, por te usado uma musica que ela já havia usado, a música é unbreakable do Westlife, quem tiver a oportunidade de escuta-la a escute é linda!

**E gente mandem Reviews, please, só recebi unzinho, mais valeu**


	3. A partir desse momento

Cap.3- A partir desse Momento!

Tiago olho naqueles olhos esmeralada e entre lagrimas disse:

- Por que você não quer que eu mude? Para você sempre poder me humilhar? Para cada vez que eu falar que ti amo você gritar e berrar comigo? Ou será que pra você sempre poder ter um idiota se arrastando em seus pés?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- não quero que você não mude por nada que você falou quero que você não mude para eu poder olhar para você e dizer: -Eu Ti Amo, Tiago!

Lupim que ainda estava observando a cena conseguiu se retirar do salão comunal sem ser notado para que Tiago e Lílian pudessem conversar mais à vontade.

- Lílian, não quero que você fique comigo por pena.

-Tiago, eu só quero ser feliz, e se for você quem vai me fazer feliz eu quero ficar é com você, mais se você for me fazer sofrer eu não quero ficar com você.

Tiago a olho se aproximou dela devagar a abraçou e então falou sussurrando em seus ouvido, Lily, eu anunca irei fazer você sofrer, e por isso, eu quero que você pense realmente se você me quer.

-Eu Não preciso pensar Ti, eu ti quero, de verdade! Mais antes de termos alguma coisa, você precisa me chamar pra sair! Disse ela olhando fundo nos olhos do garoto e sorrindo.

Então olhando a entra lagrimas que não paravam de escorrer e um sorriso que só o Tiago Potter poderia dar disse: - Lily, você gostaria de ir comigo de sair comigo?

- Claro, Tiago, e ,antes de terminar a frase já sentia os lábios do garoto rosarem nos seus e ele dizer: -Não fala nada, vai, não agora e nem depois, os lábios de Tiago rosaram nos de lily, meio que pedindo passagem para sua língua, e a boca de Lílian em um movimento involuntário começou a se abrir lentamente, ela começava a sentir a boca,o coração, e língua de Tiago passar e então quando ouve o "toque" entre as duas línguas ambos os corpos estremeceram, as mãos de Tiago seguravam aquela cintura fina,e delgada fazendo carinho com as pontas dos dedos, já as de Lílian estavão envolta do pescoço de Tiago, o Beijo que tinha começado suave agora estava se intensificando, seus corpos o levaram para uma poltrona da Sala Comunal, fazendo com que Tiago sentasse e Lilin sentasse em seu colo, até que suas bocas se afastaram então os dois disseram em uníssono, EU TE AMO, Lílian o abraçou e ali ficaram, um minuto ou uma hora? Não sabiam ao certo, pois, a única coisa que importava era que: eles estavam juntos!

Dois dias depois de muitos beijos, abraços e palavras românticas, chegou o passeio a Hogsmeade, era o dia do encontro, Tiago e Lílian até então ficavam escondido, ninguém em Hogwarts saiba somente os Marotos e a melhor amiga de Lily, quando Tiago e Lílian chegaram em Hogsmeade, Tiago pediu que Lily o seguisse, ela concordou e foi atrás de Tiago.

-Ti, aonde nos vamos?

-Calma, lily, espere e veras!

-A fala vai ti!

-Não vou falar senhora curiosidade! Espere que já estamos chegando, -Agora Lily, feche os olhos, Ela fechou seus olhos e deixou der guiada por Tiago até que ele falou: -Pode abrir senhora curiosidade! Ela abriu seus olhos devagar, e olhou aquela paisagem maravilhosa, ela estava próxima a uma lagoa de aguá num tom esverdeado, era uma lagoa não muito grande, no entanto, aguá cristalina se pega nas mãos com algumas arvores em volta e com algumas montanhas ao horizonte.

- Que lugar Lindo Tiago!

-Você gostou mesmo?

-Sim, Juro que gostei é maravilhoso e deu um beijo na boca do garoto, que em seguida a olho e disse: - Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa concerteza você ira adorar.

- Claro lindo, pode mostrar, Ele revirou os bolso de suas veste até que pegou uma caixinha, ele abriu a caixinha e disse: -Sra. Lílian Evans você aceita namorar abertamente e oficialmente com um humilde rapaz que te ama?

Ela o fitou com os olhos e algumas lagrimas começaram a cair do olhos do garota que logo disse: -Claro Sr. Tiago Potter!

Ele pegou a aliança da caixinha, e pediu que ela o desse a mão direita, ele pocou na mão daquela ruivinha, beijo-a e então disse: - Lili, estou te dando essa aliança para provar-ti que desejo com todo meu coração você para sempre e protemto que enquanto eu viver eu irei te amar, e depois que eu morrer continuarei a te amar! Logo em seguida ela pegou a mão dele disse: - Tiago, queria somente dizer que eu te amo, que apartir desse momento a minha vida começou, que jamais deixarei de te amar!

(**n/a agora claro tem que ter uma musikinha e não existe musica melhor que essa)**

FROM THIS MOMENT, LIFE HAS BEGUN

(A partir deste momento, a vida começou)

FROM THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE THE ONE

(A partir deste momento, você é o único)

RIGHT BESIDE YOU IS WHERE I BELONG

(Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço)

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

(A partir deste momento )

FROM THIS MOMENT, I HAVE BEEN BLESSED

(A partir deste momento, estou abençoada)

I LIVE ONLY FOR YOUR HAPPINESS

(E vivo apenas ... para a sua felicidade)

AND FOR YOUR LOVE I'D GIVE MY LAST BREATH

(E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro)

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

(A partir deste momento )

I GIVE MY HAND TO YOU WITH ALL MY HEART

(Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração)

CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH YOU, I CAN'T WAIT TO START

(Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ...

Mal posso esperar para começar)

YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE APART

(Você e eu jamais estaremos separados)

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU

(Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa)

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE

(A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver)

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS

(Eu lhe amarei eu prometo ...)

THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE

(Não há nada que eu não daria)

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

(A partir deste momento )

YOU'RE THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE

(Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor)

AND YOU'RE THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS FROM UP ABOVE

(E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus)

ALL WE NEED IS JUST THE TWO OF US

(Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois ...)

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU

(Meus sonhos se realizaram por causa de você)

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE

(A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver)

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS

(Eu lhe amarei, eu lhe prometo ...)

THERE IS NOTHING, I WOULDN'T GIVE

(Não há nada que eu não daria)

FROM THIS MOMENT I WILL LOVE YOU

(A partir deste momento eu lhe amarei)

AS LONG AS I LIVE

(Enquanto eu viver)

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

(A partir deste momento ...)

O tempo foi passando, cada dia era aproveitado como o ultimo da vida deles, chegara os N.I.E.M.s e eles se saíram muito inclusive os Marotos com a exeção de Rabicho, bem as férias iam chegando e com eles o baile de encerramento depois do Banquete final, mais nesse baile algo seria realmente especial para Tiago e Lílian, eles sempre se quiseram e agora isso teria que se tornar eterno.

Tiago estava decidido a tornar isso eterno então, num determinado dia se dirigiu até Alvo Dumbledore, pois Tiago não podia mais perder tempo,_"Dumbledore, ele realmente precisa me escultar, mais como vou falar o que quero pra ele, e se ele me negar o pedido, é bom eu pensar no que vou falar para ele"._

Depois de uma breve caminhada ele chegou a estatua que dava passagem para a sala de Dumbledore, Tiago disse a senha, que já sabia de cor e salteada por até a metade do Sétimo ano ter ido algumas muitas vezes conversar com o diretor, ele subiu a escadaria e deparou com a porta de Dumbledore fechada bateu e o diretor disse: -Pode entra Tiago, Tiago se espantou ao ouvir seu nome, no entanto, não exitou em entrar, entrou e Dumledore disse: Sente-se, conjurando uma poltrona de aparência muito confortável, Tiago sentou e percebeu que Dumbledore o fitava com o seu óculos meia- lua então começou:

- Professor, o senhor deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou vindo aqui a uma hora dessa, então serei breve, Professor eu vim aqui para pedir permissão para na hora do Banquete de Final de ano eu possa falar uma coisa especial para uma pessoa especial!

Dumbledore o fitou e então disse: - você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, pois você precisa ter plena consciência de que você pode enfrentar Hogwarts inteira , e isso é difícil!

-Professor, o senhor pode ter certeza que eu estou mais pronto do que nunca, e então o senhor me permite?

-Claro, Tiago, e não irei te perguntar o que iras falar mais eu ousaria que é para Lílian Evans, certo?

-Sim, senhor é para Lílian Evans!

Dumbledor o olho bondosamente e sorriu, - Senhor, Obrigado, mais agora eu realmente preciso ir, obrigado novamente, Dumbledore somente fez um aceno com a cabeça autorizando, então Tiago se virou e ia se retirando de sala quando o professor disse:

-Tiago?

Tiago virou o olho e disse: -Sim senhor?

- Boa Sorte!

-Obrigado senhor, se virou e foi para o seu Dormitório.

**N/A, Bom por hj é só prometo que posto o próximo capitulo, provavelmente o ultimo amanhã.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bom eu queria agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews, e pedir para que vcs não deixem mandar, obrigado.**

Lunne : Obrigado Pelo elogiu! )

ArthurCadarn: Obrigado pelo apoio e pelo pedido

Carol Sayuri Evans: Valeu e obrigado pela dica gostei bastante!

Lilian Evans Higurashi: Acho que você curti as mesmas coisas que eu hehehe, a eu já comi Susshi sim huahauahuah, e a musica Why é simplesmente perfeita!só isso perfeita hehehe valeu.

gaby granger: a muito obrigado por expor sua idéia pelos sentimentos dos garotos!

Paty Evans: valeu por atender meu pedido e eu atualizo sim!

Mim Granger: valee pela critica e pela dica gostei muito de verdade! Muito Obrigado msm!

Bom Obrigado a todos e não deixem de Mandar Reviews! 

**Beijus e Abraços **

**Thiago Potter First**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	4. O discurso de Tiago Potter

Cap.4 – O discurso de Tiago Potter

Os dias passaram e era hoje, o dia do banquete final, o dia em que Tiago iria falar na frente de Hogwarts inteira, ele ansiava por este momento desde de o dia em que Dumbledore o permitira fazer, ele desceu de seu dormitório e sentou em uma poltrona que o aconchegou,

Estava esperando Lily descer para irem tomar café da manha, depois de alguns poucos minutos de espera por Lily, que pareciam ser uma eternidade, a menina desceu ainda com um pouco de cara de sono, mais ao avistar Tiago sua cara mudou de sono para de alegria, ela correu até Tiago e deu um pulo em seu pescoço o agarrando e dizendo:

- Bom dia Meu amor!

-Muito bom dia minha flor! Respondeu Tiago dando um beijo ardente em Lily, -uhum Tiago?

–Sim meu amor? – O que vai ser de nos a partir de amanhã?

-Calma ruivinha, eu não te prometi que íamos ficar juntos pra sempre? Então tudo que eu prometo, eu cumpro. Agora vamos tomar o café da manhã e aproveitar o dia!

-Ok, Ti!

O Dia foi passando e eles se divertiram muito, ousariam dizer que foi o dia em que eles mais aproveitaram, pois eles fizeram tudo, absolutamente tudo que tinha direito a fazer naquele dia, quando a noite ia chegando, eles foram para seus dormitórios para se trocarem para o banquete Final e para o baile que já era comum entre os alunos do sétimo ano, uma hora depois eles desceram, Tiago como sempre desceu primeiro, e como era obrigatório o uso de roupas sociais, estava com um Smoking (será que é assim que se escreve… heheheh) preto, uma camiseta branca, e uma gravata prata, estava simplesmente elegantíssimo, já Lílian que estava descendo, estava maravilhosamente linda, com um vestido justo preto que continha alguns detalhes em prata, e que caía muito bem sobre o seu corpo de belas curvas, até parecia que eles tinham combinado, quando Tiago a viu foi até à escadaria busca-la e estendo a mão disse:

-Olá, bela senhorita, estais deslumbrante, sua beleza é capaz de ofuscar o brilho das estrelas!

- Obrigada, Belo cavalheiro, estais também infinitamente lindo! Respondeu Lílian, logo passando seu braço entre o dele e se dirigindo para o Salão Principal, se acomodaram e esperam o começo do discurso.

Quando todos haviam se acomodado, quando Dumbledore se levantou e começou dizendo:

"Boa Noite a Todos, é com muito orgulho que lhes digo, parabéns, pelo maravilhoso ano que tivermos, e pela nova fase de vida que se inicia na vida de cada um aqui presente, mais principalmente pelo que vocês estão se tornando, e por essa razão e com imenso prazer que dou por aberto o Banquete Final"

Depois das palavras de Dumbledore todos começaram a comer e a se deliciar, algum tempo depois todos os alunos já se davam por satisfeitos, foi quando Dumbledore se levantou novamente e disse:

"Bom, agora que já desfrutamos dessa deliciosa refeição eu gostaria de parabenizar o quinto e o sétimo ano, pela notas tiradas nos N.O.Ms e nos N.I.E.Ms respectivamente também desejar ao sétimo ano uma boa sorte nas suas carreiras profissionais, no entanto, um aluno em especial me pediu particularmente que eu desse um espaço para ele falar algumas palavras a vocês, e mais uma vez obrigado, pelo maravilhoso Ano, Por favor pode vir a frente!"

Todos os alunos estavam a se olhar para ver quem iria para onde Dumbledore se localizava, então um garoto em uma mesa gritou: - A pessoa que for lá vai, quer fazer o favor de ir logo! Fazendo com que todas as pessoas olhassem para ele.

Então Tiago levantou E falou em alto e bom som: - Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu estou indo, fazendo Lily ficar espantada, e fazendo garoto corar automaticamente, pois a pessoa que iria lá na frente era somente Tiago Potter um dos garotos mais respeitados de Hogwarts, ele caminho até a frente pegou a varinha e disse: - Sonorus.

"Olá a todos, professores e alunos, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não incomodarei muito, para começar eu queria agradecer a Hogwarts por ter me cedido os melhores anos da minha vida e dizer que estes ficaram eternamente guardados em mim, Também queria agradecer a os meus fieis amigos Sirius, Lupin e Pedro, ou simplesmente os Marotos, nesses sete anos aqui creio que fomos o grupo de alunos que mais "incomodamos" os outro. Porém eu queria agradecer a uma pessoa, uma única mulher sendo mais direto, a Lílian Evans, por ter me proporcionado em meio ano a felicidade, de ter encontrado alguém para a vida inteira...Essas ultimas palavras fez com que quase todas as meninas de Hogwarts ficassem de cara virada e Lílian roxa de vergonha...e é com esse intuito que estou hoje aqui na frente, hoje de manhã ela tinha me perguntado o que seria de nos a partir de amanhã, eu respondi que eu iria fazer o que eu prometi para ela, nunca iria a abandonar, então Lílian Evans, eu estou aqui hoje nessa noite maravilhosa, e aqui na frente de tantos alunos, somente para te fazer uma pergunta e que vai decidir o meu, ou melhor, o nosso futuro, Sra. Lílian Evans, Você aceitaria se casar com um cara criança, infantil, que gosta de aparecer, e viver o resto de sua vida com ele?" Nesse momento Lílian Se levantou e caminhou até ele então começou:

" Bom eu não aceito casar um cara criança, infantil, que gosta de aparecer, eu aceito casar com Tiago Potter, e este sabe de todo meu amor por ele!"

Nesse momento eles se beijaram na frente de todos, arrancando aplausos de todos, dos professores, alunos de todas as casas, inclusive algumas alunas da Sonserina, apesar da grande maioria ter fechado a cara.

Mais esse momento não podia acabar assim então, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, ou melhor, Almofadinhas, Aluado e rabicho levantaram apontaram suas varinhas e começaram um show de fogos para todos os lados e fazendo imensos corações aparecerem, fazendo com que a grande maioria de alunas suspirasse.

Tiago e Lílian voltaram para seus respectivos lugares, muito contentes pelo que haviam acontecido, e quando se sentaram, Dumbledore levantou novamente e falo:

"Agora que nosso caro aluno já acabou com sua maravilhosa declaração, agradeço a vocês pelo maravilho ano que nos proporcionaram e sem mais demora, que o Baile comece!"

Os alunos se levantaram e então as quatro imensas mesas desapareceram e uma banda surgiu em um palco que aparecera perto dos professores.

Algumas garotas começaram a gritar o nome dos integrantes da banda, e esta sem mais demora começou a tocar, era uma música agitada para que todos pulassem.

**Basket Case (Caso Complicado)**

Do you have the time to listen to me whine

(_Você tem tempo pra me ouvir reclamar?)_

About nothing and everything all at once

_(Sobre nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo)_

I am one of those

_(Eu sou um desses)_

Melodramatic fools

_(Tolos melodramáticos)_

Neurohic to the bone

_(Neurótico até o osso)_

No doubt about it

_(Sem dúvida nenhuma)_

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

_(As vezes eu me assusto)_

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

_(As vezes minha mente apronta comigo)_

It all keeps adding up

_(Isso tudo se acumula)_

I think I'm cracking up

_(Acho que estou "quebrando")_

Am I just paranoid?

_(Sou paranóico?)_

Or I'm just stoned

_(Ou eu só estou chapado)_

I went to a shrink

_(Eu fui a uma psicóloga)_

To analyze my dreams

_(Para analisar meus sonhos)_

She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down

_(Ela diz que é a falta de sexo que me deixa pra baixo)_

I went to a whore

_(Eu fui a uma puta)_

She said my life's a bore

_(Ela disse que minha vida é um tédio)_

So quit my whining cause it's bringing her down

_(Então pare de reclamar porque estou deixando ela pra baixo)_

Grasping to control

_(Fugindo do controle)_

So I better hold on

_(Então é melhor eu agüentar)_

Quando a música acabou, ouve uma salva de aplausos e ele então se pronunciou:

" Obrigado! Bom graças ao professor Dumbledore, estamos aqui para fazer vocês se agitarem um pouco, hahaha, no entanto antes de começarmos para valer esse baile eu queria tocar duas musicas que tem muito haver com o perfil dessas duas pessoas que vão se casar."

Antes da música começar Lílian começou chorar de emoção e Tiago percebeu então a musica começou.

**You'll Be In My Heart (Você estará no meu coração) **

**Come stop your crying**

(Vamos, pare de chorar)  
**It will be all right**

(Tudo vai dar certo)  
**Just take my hand Hold it tight**

(Somente pegue minha mão e segure forte)  
**I will protect you**

(Eu te protegerei)  
**from all around you**

(De tudo a sua volta)  
**I will be here**

(Eu estarei aqui)  
**Don't you cry**

(Não chore)  
**For one so small,**

(Para alguém tão pequeno)  
**you seem so strong**

(Você parece tão forte)  
**My arms will hold you,**

(Meus braços te abraçarão)

**keep you safe and warm**

(Manterão você segura e aquecida)  
**This bond between us**

(Esse laço entre nós)

**Can't be broken**

(Pode ser quebrado)  
**I will be here**

(Eu estarei aqui)  
**Don't you cry**

(Não chore)  
**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

(Porque você estará em meu coração)  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

(Sim, Você estará no meu coração)  
**From this day on**

(De hoje em diante)  
**Now and forever more**

(Agora e para sempre)  
**You'll be in my heart**

(Você estará no meu coração)

**No matter what they say**

(Não importa o que eles digam)

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

(Você estará no meu coração, sempre)  
**Why can't they understand**

(Por que eles não podem entender)  
**the way we feel**

(A forma como nos sentimos)  
**They just don't trust**

(Eles simplesmente não confiam)  
**what they can't explain**

(Naquilo que não conseguem explicar)  
**I know we're different but,**

(Eu sei que somos diferentes mas)

**Deep inside us **

(Dentro de nós)  
**We're not that different at all**

(Não somos tão diferentes assim)  
**And you'll be in my heart**

(E você estará em meu coração)  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

(Sim, você estará em meu coração)  
**From this day on**

(De hoje em diante)  
**Now and forever more**

(Agora e para sempre)  
**Don't listen to them**

(Não dê ouvidos ao que dizem)  
**'Cause what do they know**

(porque, o que eles sabem?)

**We need each other,**

(Nós precisamos um do outro)  
**to have, to hold**

(Ter um ao outro, abraçar)  
**They'll see in time**

(Eles verão com o tempo)  
**I know**

(Eu sei)  
**When destiny calls you**

(Quando o destino te chama)  
**You must be strong**

(Você precisa ser forte)  
**I may not be with you**

(Eu poderei não estar com você)  
**But you've got to hold on**

(Mas você terá que continuar)  
**They'll see in time**

(Eles verão com o tempo)  
**I know**

(Eu sei)  
**We'll show them together**

(Nós mostraremos a eles juntos)  
**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

(Porque você estará em meu coração)  
**Belive, you'll be in my heart**

(Acredite, você estará em meu coração)  
**From this day on,**

(De hoje em diante)  
**Now and forever more**

(Agora e para sempre)  
**Oh, you'll be in my heart**

(Oh, você estará em meu coração)  
**No matter what they say**

(Não importa o que dizem)  
**You'll be in my heart, always**

(Você estará em meu coração, sempre)  
**Always **

(Sempre...)

Quando a música acabou, todos alunos de Hogwarts, a não ser os sonserinos (excepto por algumas meninas), bateram palma com fervor, e já era possível ver dezenas de casais formados, mais nenhum deles, possuíam metade do amor que um casal especial possuía, vendo que a próxima música também seria tocada para eles, mais o que importava a Tiago e Lílian era o amor, que um sentia pelo o outro, a segurança em que o um tinha o outro, a paixão, o presente o futuro, enfim a vida que eles iriam dividir daqui para frente.

Tiago olhou nos olhos de Lílian e então falou: - Eu te Amo Lílian Evans Potter.

-Eu também te amo, Tiago Potter! Ela deu um pulo forçando o a pega-la no colo e selando aquele momento que seria eterno ao som de **Quando Eu Te Encontrar**.

**Quando eu te encontrar**

Eu já sei o que meus olhos vão querer  
Quando eu te encontrar  
Impedidos de te ver  
Vão querer chorar  
Um riso incontido  
Perdido em algum lugar  
Felicidade que transborda  
Parece não querer parar  
Não quer parar  
Não vai parar

Eu já sei o que meus lábios vão querer  
Quando eu te encontrar  
Molhados de prazer  
Vão querer beijar  
E o que na vida não se cansa  
De se apresentar  
Por ser lugar comum  
Deixamos de extravasar, de demonstrar

Nunca me disseram o que devo fazer  
Quando a saudade acorda  
A beleza que faz sofrer  
Nunca me disseram como devo proceder  
Chorar beijar te abraçar, é isso que quero fazer  
É isso que quero dizer

Eu já sei o que meus braços vão querer  
Quando eu te encontrar  
Na forma de um "C"  
Vão te abraçar  
Um abraço apertado  
Pra você não escapar  
Se você foge me faz crer  
Que o mundo pode acabar, vai acabar

**FIM.**

**N/A:**

**Bom Primeiro eu queria agradecer a todos que leram essa fic, foi a minha primeira, e até que fiquei satisfeito com ela. Espero que tenham Gostado.  
**

**Mais existe algumas pessoas que fizeram com que eu tivesse a inspiração para escreve-la, essas pessoas são:**

Lunne, foi ela que fez o primeiro comentário valeu! ArthurCadarn esse cara fez dois comentários, valeu, Carol Sayuri Evans, valeu o comentário Evans, Lilian Evans Higurashi, poxa, essa menina é muito gente, muito simpática, gaby granger, brigado mesmo pelo que você falou sobre garoto!; Paty Evans, ai Paty obrigado por te lido, Mimi Granger Obrigado pelo toque e valeu pelo elogio.

Hermione J G Potter, valeu mione, por ter lido minha fic... Ela leu esse capítulo antes de eu postar, brigado pelos toques e tudo de bom.

As Musicas são respectivamente do Green Day, Phill Colins, e Biquíni cavadão.

**Valeu Pessoal e Não deixem de mandar Reviews eu continuarei a ler!**

**Ass. Thiago Potter First!**


End file.
